


Snippet Collection

by violetcookie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yokai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcookie/pseuds/violetcookie
Summary: Various Utapri prompts written as short snippets!





	1. ROT Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> All of these prompts have been suggestions through my curiouscat inbox! If you would like to suggest a prompt for this collection, my curiouscat can be found here: https://curiouscat.me/shinomirade  
> I hope you enjoy reading my short stories!

One green classic Volkswagen Beetle.  
Two hours  
Three idols.

“Kotobuki-san, can you please remind me where you are driving us?”  
Not looking away from the road, Reiji smiled and said, “It wouldn’t be a surprise road trip if I told you where we’re going, Tokki!” 

Reiji’s response caused Tokiya’s eyebrows to knit together. A spur the moment trip such as this completely altered his plans for the first weekend of free time he’s had in a while. Tokiya had time for a relaxing bath and after, reading a brand new mystery novel he purchased. Looking at the redhead in the passenger seat, it was the complete opposite scenario for Otoya. Otoya seemed to be enjoying this road trip, constantly looking out the window like an excited puppy traveling somewhere away from home. It isn’t a terrible thing to get away from the usual, something unexpected like this would make sense coming from Reiji, a master of ad-libbing. From the looks of it, they were heading towards Fujiyoshida or Mount Fuji itself. The car itself was still very cramped to hold three grown men, it only had two doors after all. Tokiya decided to sit in the back seat. Unfortunately, he underestimated how much room there would be for his legs as he is the tallest of the three. 

Soon, Tokiya came to the conclusion an hour and a half into the drive that the route began to travel around Mount Fuji. They passed Fujikawaguchiko, but now the location is somewhere unsure. The car continued to pass trees and trees sharing the same color. The view of the mountain so close outside the window was a sight to see, distracting away from any road signs foretelling where they will be heading. Otoya and Reiji’s banter about various topics became mumbles in the distance. This was not the first time Tokiya had been on a road trip as STARISH travels for various concerts, but this was the first time he could truly see the beauty of rural areas. For a moment, Tokiya didn’t regret leaving his book behind. 

The car finally came to a stop, the arrival destination was northern Fujinomiya. The souvenir stores the trio passed only lead to the conclusion that they were heading to Shiraito Falls. Donning cough masks and baseball caps, the three were able to easily disguise themselves from the tourists. The waterfall itself was just as much of a beautiful view, the thin white streams of water replicated silky threads of fabric. There was no worry about cameras or advertising a “top spot to view” in the local area as their idol selves. Except for…

“Tokiya! Rei-chan! Let’s take a photo of the three of us!” Otoya said, taking out his red cellphone.  
“Great idea, Otoyan! Come on Tokki, don’t you want to remember our trip?” Reiji said, waving Tokiya over to join them in the photo op.  
They waited until a few tourists walked away to lower their cough masks. The three of them smiled with a peace sign on their hands. The photo looked phenomenal with a colorful sunset behind the curtain of water. Rather than being an idol trio, the three of them looked like the closest friends. A short road trip surely turned into a calm and memorable moment between them, that is until Reiji mentioned they’ll be staying together at a local ryokan.


	2. The Mysterious Case of Tenko and Tokiharu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya/Natsuki is a rarepair I secretly love, I enjoyed writing this one a lot!

Tenko, a celestial fox said to be one thousand years old with golden fur and a multitude of tails. The most powerful form of a kitsune, more than Shonoshin would be for centuries. One would think that this higher being would be roaming Takamagahara alongside gods and goddesses. However, this Tenko adorned with glasses spends the majority of his time helping a human with demonic blood control his inner power. 

“Tokiharu, you must keep your heart calm as spirits draw to you. Without focusing, you’ll continue to absorb them instead of hearing their cries.” 

“I’m doing the best I can, Tenko. Perhaps I am not used to seeing so many spirits while conscious.” 

Tenko gave him a soft smile. “Let’s take a break, shall we? We wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself with continuous training.” 

After Tenko gently tapped the spot next to him on the steps of the shrine, Tokiharu took a seat and let out a sigh. The shrine’s wooden awning gave relaxing shade from the sun above. A minute passed without a word between the two until Tokiharu spoke up.

“For some reason, my heart cannot stay calm while I train under your guidance compared to Otoharu’s training. To have such a powerful spirit alongside me so often makes my nerves unable to relax. I’m sorry if this seems strange to admit, Tenko, but I admire you.” 

Tokiharu jumped in his seat as two of Tenko’s fluffy tails wrapped around his back and drew him closer. His face began to redden, possibly from the warmth of the fluff or his heart beating faster. Tenko had yet to say anything in reply, but his ears were twitching ever so slightly. Tokiharu’s internal thoughts were rushing. Was Tenko upset? Did he overcross a line between humans and spirits?

“Tokiharu.”

“Y-Yes?” Tokiharu replied with his face slowly turning towards Tenko’s.

“I’m very happy to hear that. Though Ran is the one who looks after you, I care about your well-being just as much. It is not because your blood is dangerous but because of how human you still act while knowing of your true self. I want to be there for you and help you use your powers for good.”

Tokiharu carefully reached out to hold Tenko’s hand, “Then let us work together so I no longer have to fear about any evil that exists inside of me. Let me be alongside you for as long as it takes. ”

Tenko chuckled and grasped his hand in return, “I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kirameki_candy drew an adorable fanart based on this piece! Please take a look! https://twitter.com/kirameki_candy/status/1144823191577202688


	3. A Second Rainy Date

Once again, a sudden sunshower changed a lovely picnic date to sitting in a gazebo until the rain stops. Like a gentleman, Tokiya gladly lent you his jacket as the cool raindrops gave you a chill. It was upsetting that the food you carefully prepared for this outing got soaked but having a rare date with an idol you’re secretly dating being ruined is even worse. Tokiya previously mentioned that he has many plans coming up soon and you may see him on television more than in person. Just the thought of barely seeing the one you love makes your heart hurt. 

“Tokiya?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Do you miss me while you are away doing live shows and television dramas?”

Any of his attention towards the rainstorm moved immediately to you, his warm hand holds your cold, rain-soaked one. It’s a feeling of warmth you miss dearly. The way his thumb lovingly rubs the back of your hand is something that his adoring fans will hopefully never experience. 

“Of course I do, I would be with you forever if I could. Whenever a camera is on me, I hope you can somehow see me from the other side, even if I cannot see you. Sometimes Ren teases me in the greenroom about you. There’s not a moment I forget that you’re out there wishing me the best for my performances.”

A tear falls from your eye, fusing with a stray raindrop and sliding down your face. Tokiya’s other hand moves to wipe it away and cradle your cheek. You close your eyes and nuzzle in the warmth of his palm, the gesture comforts you and you realize the truth in his words. There’s a soft pressure against your lips making you slowly open your eyes to see his lips against yours. The sudden kiss startles you and you pull away from him.

“I’m sorry, that must have surprised you.” He says.

“No, it’s alright,” You replied with a smile, “I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” 

The sound of the showers falling around you and Tokiya disappears as you kiss, as if the rest of the world paused in a moment of love. Maybe a rain delay isn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
